batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth 'is a main character in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and appears in ''Batman: Red War. ''He is the butler of the Wayne family and Batman's ally and guardian. Biography Personality Alfred Pennyworth is well-mannered, polite, formal and a sarcastic man who displays impeccible sophistication and formality, speaking towards others with respect in an articulate manner. He is also extremely tech-savvy Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Alfred Pennyworth is exceptionally intelligent, which considers to considerable investigative, analytical, communications, computer operating, engineering, and medical skills, as well as those in ordinary housekeeping and cooking, which makes Alfred remarkably eclectic, often able to keep up with genius polymath Batman himself. **'Expert Detective: ' **'Expert Tactician: ' **'Expert Engineer: **'Expert Computer Scientist:' **'Expert Medic:' **'Communications Expert:' **'Expert Butler:' *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Expert Combatant:' Equipment *'Batcomputer:' Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Drive sports cars, date movie stars, buy things that are not for sale...who knows, Master Wayne? You start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little by accident." *"Because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn." *"Young men with a mind for revenge need a little encouragement. They need guidance. You, above all, should know the consequences of the life you choose." *"I'm with you, Mater Bruce. I've always been with you." *"You can't unfry an egg, as my dear old mum used to say." *"Why do we fall sir? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." *"Endure, Mr. Wayne. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point of Batman. He can be the outcast, he can make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice." *"I hope the next generation of Waynes won't inherit an empty wine cellar. Not that there's likely to be a next generation." *"Broken wings mend in time." *"You really scared Master Bruce, if you had died...who employs butlers anymore?" *"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham, the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats was when you said that it wasn't about thrill-seeking." *"I never wanted you to come back to Gotham. I always knew there was nothing more for you here, except pain and tragedy. And I wanted something more for you than that. I still do." *"Death and chance, stole your parents. But rather than becoming a victim, you have done everything in your power to control the fates. For what is Batman? If an effort to master the chaos that sweeps our world. An attempt to control death itself." *"Well, I've always found that how much someone cares about you is directly proportional to how much you can piss them off, as it were." *"You spat in the faces of Gotham's worst criminals. Didn't you think there might be some casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they got better." *"You see only one end to your journey. Leaving is all I have to make you understand, you're not Batman anymore. You have to find another way. You used to talk about finishing a life beyond that awful cape." *"There is no defeat in death, Master Bruce. Victory comes in defending what we know is right while we still live." *"I've sewn you up, I've set your bones, but I won't bury you. I've buried enough members of the Wayne family." *"Focus. Focus! Head down! Head down! Distractions will be the death of you, Master Bruce. Now, get on your toes. On your toes. Move!" *"Every year, I took a holiday. I went to Florence, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Arno. Every fine evening, I'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. I had this fantasy, that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a wife and maybe a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy." *"Never." *"I give a damn, because a good man once made me responsible for what was most precious him in the whole world." *"In the meantime sir, may I suggest you try to avoid landing on your head?" *"You are as precious to me as you were to your own mother and father. I swore that I would protect you, and I haven't." *"You don't have to do this, Bruce. There are other ways of doing good in the world. But you...you pour everything in your bloody crusade. And I know you too well to hope you'll ever change." *"Don't let tombstones be your family legacy." *"Sounds as if the human race would become quite expendable. Except for butlers, of course." *"You know you can't win this...it's suicide!" *"No, sir, you don't." *"The people of Gotham need you." *"You do realize it's Christmas Eve, sir?" *"And you heard this from the mouth of a crocodile man?" *"I pity his cellmate." *"Shocking." *"How unlike anyone I know." *"You sure this is wise, sir?" *"And you think it's a better idea to just put yourself in their crosshairs?" *"Do you think the condition causes physical pain? Might explain his rage?" *"I suppose. We've a tendency to fear...often outright despise that which is different. But you already knew that." *"I hope you'll forgive my impertinenace but have you considered asking for help?" *"I just worry you might become overwhelmed." *"I have no doubt you will, sir." *"Thank goodness you're all right, sir! You had me quite worried." *"You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself." *"Of all the foes you've faced thus far, he may yet prove to be the most dangerous." *"Slade Wilson is no ordinary foe." *"And how are you feeling, sir? Vision clear? Thoughts unmuddied? Able to walk in a straight line? Recite the alphabet backwards?" *"I'm afraid not. He's very good, sir. Too good, perhaps." *"I'm only being realistic." *"What would your say father say if I could see you? Throwing away your family's hard-earned fortune on these frivoulous nightly escapades! And for what? You're not this city's savior. You're a Wayne. And a spoiled, wasteful, disappointment of a Wayne at that. Have you forgotten what your family stands for? You disappoint me...you disappoint me." *"Master Bruce? It might be a bit anticlimatic, but I hoped you finally might be ready to celebrate Christmas Eve now that the Joker's behind bars." *"Even you must eat, sir." *"You know I made a promise of my own...to your parents." *"I'm sure you won't listen to me. You never do." *"I will not in good conscience allow you to go!" *"I want you to know, you did everything you could. You can't hold yourself responsible for every life taken by madmen like the Joker." *"They're telling tales of a hero who saved them." *"That's the spirit." *"Or you could leave it to the police?" *"Much improved. Thank you for asking." *"Oh, but didn't you know? A good butler must master the art of sleeping on his feet." *"I must say, Master Bruce...I've got a good feeling about this James Gordon fellow." *"I've seen a rather large bat in the cave, sir. Do take care not to anger it." *"This is no laughing matter!" *"Because I am upset! I'd set out a roast chicken for you, but that damned bat took it. The whole thing! It returned later to deposit the bones. The nerve of that creature!" *"Don't mind me." *"Quite the night we're having, hmm?" *"Fine, considering the circumstances." *"I'm just hoping for a swift resolution." *"Only for you to stay safe." *"It doesn't. Only...it's one of the rare times you actually seem to enjoy yourself." *"I hope you're lying...for both of our sakes." *"Just a few more remarks like that and I'll have earned my spot in the Sarcastic Butler's Hall of Fame." *"What will become of all this once you've finally decided to settle down?" *"Since when do masks become de rigeur for aspiring crime lords?" *"I've done a number on the house." *"When one finds himself onself on the opposite side of the law, a reassessment is usually in order." *"Seems to me that Captain Gordon is the one good apple in a bad bunch." *"Your detective work tonight is most impressive, Master Bruce. A shame it couldn't be of the armchair variety." *"I've done my best to keep the cave tidy, but with those bats circling above...there's bound to be collateral damage. Do keep an eye out." *"Batman must save Gotham. I'm sorry, but deep down, you know that I'm right." *"Was there any other doubt?" *"You need to decide if one life is worth sacrificing to save a thousand." *"They will remember you, Master Bruce. I promise. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." *"Master Bruce. I hope it would never end like this. Rest in peace." *"Oh dear! In that case, should you be standing so close?" *"Sir, it's...it's over." *"Very well." *"Are you sure you want to do this, Master Bruce?" *"You should be immensely proud of your achievements. The city is forever in your debt." *"Your father took responsibility for his actions. He fought very hard for what he believed in. And I will not stop you from doing the same thing." *"There are two types of people on this planet, you see. The ones you can trust and the ones you can't." *"Take one step, mate, I will put a bullet between your bloody eyes." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bat Family Category:Deceased Category:Military